


A Day of Drarry Drabble

by embvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embvr/pseuds/embvr
Summary: A short little story of drarry fluff.





	

**A Day of Drarry Drabble**

A Short Story by EmberDew

•·•·•·•·•·•

"Draco, I'm pretty sure you can't fit underneath the fence. It's only four inches from the ground."

The blond in mention frowns, his nose scrunching up as he stares at his boyfriend, who just happened to be Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Wouldn't Die. Well, the proper title was the Boy Who Lived, but why should Draco care about that?

"Potter, are you calling me overweight?" He says indignantly, sniffing and sticking his tongue out at Harry. "Because, I assure you, I am most definitely not." He marches over to the other man, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss before pulling back and looking at the offending fence.

Harry laughs, running a hand through his hair and sighing in exasperation, then smiling at Draco. "Why would I do that?" He blinks innocently. "Besides, wouldn't your clothes get covered in dirt? Now that would be a true tragedy. Imagine it on the cover of The Prophet. 'Heir to the Malfoy Fortune Gets Covered in Dirt While Crawling Under a Fence!' Now that would be funny to read." He snickers as the blond haired man sends him a scathing look. "Poor wittle dwaco, got dirt on his cwothes."

Draco smacks him on the shoulder, scowling playfully. "You're mean. I don't like you."

"Yes you do. You can't deny it." Harry skips away from the hex that gets thrown at him right after.

"Hmph."

The emerald eyed wizard makes his way over to the gate. "So, Draco, how do you expect us to get into their house? It's a shame your cat ate the invitation. We could have already been inside celebrating with our friends, but now we are waiting outside for someone to come by." He raises an eyebrow.

Draco rolls his eyes. "Harry, like I said, I didn't mean for him to. Plus, it was your fault in the end." He smirks. "You really didn't need to buy a Kneazle for my birthday, you know. Onions will eat anything, I swear. That creature is an utter nuisance."

Harry pokes Draco's arm. "And which one of us decided to name a cat Onions of all things?" He laughs, leaning into his boyfriend. "You know Draco, I just realized something."

"What?"

"We could have apparated home and flooed Ginny and Blaise."

"You idiot."

"Hey!"

"In case you've forgotten, all Gryffindors are idiots."

Harry laughs and kisses Draco briefly, before walking over to their muggle car to check the trunk. "It just so happens that we left the engagement present at home as well. Stay here, I'll be right back!" With a loud crack, he disappears.

Draco rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he disregards his partner's instructions and makes his way over to the car, locking it and stowing away the keys.

"Who would have thought we'd ever have a muggle transportation device?" He mutters, before apparating away.


End file.
